transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Van Dyne (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Janet van Dyne is the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon van Dyne. she's known as the Superheroine and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Wasp Biography Visiting Hank Pym She and her father, Vernon Van Dyne went to visit Henry Pym, he welcomes Vernon Van Dyne and his daughter Janet to his house. Vernon asks Pym what he wants to talk about, Pym tells him about his new descovery, Pym Particules. Janet gets bored with this and walks away, Vernon gets a call from someone and leaves Pym house to meet this person, in an alley he meets with Taskmaster who demands his money in exchange for protection, Vernon tells him that he will pay him soon but he hit hard times, having enough with this, Taskmaster impales Vernon with his sword, takes his keys and goes to Vernon house for steal his research and sell it to those whom he was supposed to protect Vernon from. Becoming the Wasp While Hank and Jan talk about the Pym Particules, Jan gets the call from the police telling her that her father died and that before he died, he told them that his killer was a white clocked man and stole his keys. Hank confronts Jan in this hard moment, that night, Jan decides to take matters in her own hands, she leaves a note for Hank and injects herself with the serum, she shrinks down, leaving her completly naked, but she descovers that she grew some wings. she rips part of fabric of her dress in order to cover herself and flies to her house, once she's gone. Hank goes to see her, only to find her clothes in the floor and a note telling him that she's going to her house for find info on the cloacked man and find him, at that moment Agent May knocks at Pym door for talk to him, but Pym have no time for this and tells her that his friend is about to do something stupid and must stop her. Avenging her Father At the Van Dyne's residence, Taskmaster finds what he was after, but Jan confronts him and defeats him, Taskmaster grabs a gun and tries to kill her as she's about to call the police, she dodges it, but the bullet hits the walls and bounces back to him, killing Taskmaster. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. May and Pym arrive, May identifies the man as Tony Masters a former SHIELD agent who was injected with an experimental Super Soldier serum made by SHIELD, but it drove him insane and made him think of himself superior to the others He started a life of crime, but eventually he protected others in exchange for money but if they didn’t paid him, he killed them. May then asks Pym what he knows about Iron Man, he says that he knows nothing, May is dissapointed but recruits both of them to SHIELD after seeing that Jan can take care easily of herself in dangerous situations and Hank being an gifted scientist for making the shrinking serum. Relationships Friends and Allies *Henry Pym - Friend and Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Melinda May - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Vernon van Dyne - Father Enemies *Tony Masters Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) ***''Size of the Heart'' - LordStarscreamGirl Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' JanetVanDyne.jpg JanetVanDyne2.jpg TheWasp.jpg TheWaspTaskmasterdeadbody.jpg Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans